Ron Jones
Ron Jones is one of the two main composers for Family Guy, the other being Walter Murphy. His other television credits include Superman, Ducktales, and Star Trek: The Next Generation, for which he paid a musical and visual homage to for the 100th episode, "Stewie Kills Lois". In 2000, he and Chris Sheridan received an Emmy Award nomination for the song "This House Is Freakin' Sweet!" from "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater", and in 2008 he received another nomination for scoring "Lois Kills Stewie". He appears as himself in "Brian Does Hollywood" at the Woodies for Best Soundtrack. One of the subtle differences between Jones and Murphy's music is that Jones rarely ever employs Murphy's theme music. Music Credits *Season 1: **Death Has a Shadow **Mind Over Murder **A Hero Sits Next Door *Season 2: **Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater **Holy Crap **Brian in Love **Death Is a Bitch **Running Mates **A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks **Let's Go to the Hop **He's Too Sexy for His Fat **Fore Father *Season 3: **Brian Does Hollywood **Mr. Griffin Goes to Washington **One if by Clam, Two if by Sea **Lethal Weapons **Mr. Saturday Knight **A Fish out of Water **Emission Impossible **To Love and Die in Dixie **Ready, Willing, and Disabled **A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas **Stuck Together, Torn Apart **Family Guy Viewer Mail (with Walter Murphy) *Season 4: **8 Simple Rules for Buying My Teenage Daughter **Breaking Out is Hard to Do **Model Misbehavior **The Perfect Castaway **Jungle Love **Brian Goes Back to College **The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz **I Take Thee Quagmire **Deep Throats **Peterotica **Petergeist *''Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story'' *Season 5: **Saving Private Brian **Whistle While Your Wife Works **Prick Up Your Ears **Barely Legal **The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou **Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey **It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One *Season 6: **Stewie Kills Lois **Lois Kills Stewie **Padre de Familia **Peter's Daughter **McStroke **Back to the Woods **The Former Life of Brian *Season 7: **The Man with Two Brians **Ocean's Three and a Half **Family Gay **FOX-y Lady **Stew-Roids *Season 8: **Family Goy **Brian's Got a Brand New Bag **Jerome Is the New Black **Dog Gone **Business Guy **Big Man on Hippocampus **Dial Meg for Murder **Go, Stewie, Go! **Brian Griffin's House of Payne **Quagmire's Dad **The Splendid Source *Season 9: **Welcome Back, Carter **Baby, You Knock Me Out **Road to the North Pole **The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair **Trading Places **Tiegs for Two **Foreign Affairs *Season 10: **Seahorse Seashell Party **Stewie Goes for a Drive **Back to the Pilot **Thanksgiving **Amish Guy **The Blind Side **Tom Tucker: The Man and His Dream **Burning Down the Bayit **Forget-Me-Not **Tea Peter **Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2 *Season 11: **The Old Man and the Big 'C' **Joe's Revenge **Lois Comes Out of Her Shell **Space Cadet **Brian's Play **Call Girl **Turban Cowboy **Save the Clam **Farmer Guy **Roads to Vegas *Season 12: **Vestigial Peter **Quagmire's Quagmire **A Fistful of Meg **Life of Brian **Christmas Guy **Mom's the Word **3 Acts of God **Secondhand Spoke **Herpe, the Love Sore **The Most Interesting Man in the World External links *Official website, includes a page where some cues and songs from Family Guy and American Dad! can be heard Category:People Category:Production Staff Category:Celebrities